Saving him
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Takes place after 02x05 – Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia are returning to camp after finding Finn and Murphy. When things go wrong, who will Clarke choose?


I stayed at the back as we made our way to Camp Jaha. Finn and Murphy, with their weapons, lead the way and acted as our protectors for the duration of the trip. Bellamy had said it was because Finn had more ammo, but Clarke knew he just wanted to keep an eye on him.

She kept her eyes down as they walked through the forest, focusing on every branch and leaf they passed. As she walked, she replayed the scene again and again watching Finn unleash a string of bullets causing the death of a child. A child. That wasn't Finn. Finn was a pacifist, everyone knew that, he would never have killed a child.

'I told you.' Clarke's head snapped up at the sound of Bellamy's voice and she turned to look at him, the others were a good 10 metres away meaning they could talk freely without being heard, obviously this hadn't escaped Bellamy. Clarke looked him in the eye, expecting to see humour or condescension but rather being met with soft eyes, the ones he used to look at Octavia.

'I know,' Clarke responded, 'I just didn't think it could be true.' That was all there was to say. When Bellamy had first said Finn had 'changed' she thought maybe he'd chosen Raven, maybe he'd become more introverted. She never expected the boy who stood in front of her.

'It's not your fault you know.' Bellamy said, summing up Clarke's worst fear.

'Yes it is.' She replied, her voice raspy like sandpaper was being rubbed inside her throat.

'No.' Bellamy said strongly, looking her square in the eye, 'Finn chose a dangerous path, you did not set him down this road Clarke, he got there all by himself.'

Clarke stopped walking. 'I shouldn't have closed the door.' She said, putting a hand over her eyes to soothe the sting of tears, a moment later she felt pressure on her forearms and looked up to see Bellamy standing before her.

'You did what you had to do Clarke. You saved 47 people, and Finn and I survived. No one could have done better.' Clarke looked him in the eye and saw the sincerity there. Surprisingly, it chased away the remnants of her tears and she smiled.

'Okay.' She said. Bellamy removed his hands and they started walking again. They were coming near the edge of the forest now, only another few minutes before they would be back at camp and Clarke would have to explain to Raven.

Once again she became lost in thought. However, this time it wasn't Bellamy's voice that brought her back this time. A line crossed her vision and after a moments confusion Clarke recognised the shape of the spear embedded in a nearby tree. Clarke turned to Bellamy and he said, 'run'.

She didn't argue, she felt the ground pounding beneath her feet, she caught up to the others, yelling 'Grounders' as she approached, urging them to match her speed. They approached the gate and were ushered inside as armed soldiers took their posts around the opening. Clarke turned, where was Bellamy?

'Shut the gates!' Yelled the major, causing Clarke's heartrate to pick up speed.

She took a lunge towards the gate before feeling a firm hand on her wrist, 'what are you doing?' Finn asked,

She turned, looked him straight in the eye and said, 'There's no way I'm leaving him twice.' Finn's grip faltered giving Clarke the opportunity she needed to break through the ever narrowing gap in the fence. She sprinted back towards the treeline, at first trying to be quiet but soon realising she might not have time for stealth.

'Bellamy!' she yelled. No response. 'Bell!' She yelled again. This time she heard something, it was faint but it was there,

'I told you to run.' The voice was nearby and Clarke frantically found herself searching the area with her eyes. It was only a few seconds until she found him, but the sense of relief that washed over her was more than welcome. He was only a few yards away, disguised among a bush with his back against a tree. She moved to his side, staying low to pose less of a target.

'Come on.' She said when she reached him, but one look at his face told her he couldn't move. His face was pale, and his eyes were red and bloodshot. She quickly scanned his torso seeing no visible wounds. She carefully pushed back the leaves covering his legs and saw the angry arrow wound in his leg. Obviously he'd pulled it out himself, which was brave, but now there was no way for Clarke to know if the arrow had been poisoned.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Clarke took Bellamy's hand in hers.

'This is going to hurt.' She told him, wishing his eyes could focus on her. She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his.

'I need you Bellamy Blake. Don't you dare die on me.'

Carefully, she formed a seal around the wound with her lips and took Bellamy's hand in hers, she sucked carefully, hearing him wince. She spat, she sucked, she spat. After a few repetitions, the blood began to taste metallic again, showing the poison was being removed. Bellamy had squeezed her hand so tight that now she had pins and needles in her fingers, but it didn't matter. She just hoped it had worked.

She sat up, unlacing her fingers from his and took off her jacket, ripping a section of fabric from the bottom of her shirt. She tied it tightly around his leg to stop the blood loss and replaced her jacket.

She stood up, offering him her hand. He took it and gently she pulled him to his feet. He made it to the edge of the forest before his legs buckled. Her mother was waiting at the fence and upon seeing her daughter sent help to carry Bellamy.

It was only a matter of minutes before he was in medical and was being administered the closest thing the Ark had to an antidote.

Clarke sat by his bed, watching his pupils dance beneath his eyelids. He looked peaceful, but distant, and Clarke prayed his eyes would open soon.

It was a few hours before he stirred looking up at the ceiling of the medical bay. He turned his head and saw Clarke curled in a chair by his head. He reached out a hand and captured hers. Her eyes sprung open and locked with his.

'Thank you.' He said and she smiled. Carefully, she jimmied the chair closer to his bed and placed her other hand on his head.

'I was just being a good medic.' She said.

'That's not what I meant.' Bellamy turned to his good side and reached up with his hand, placing it on the back of Clarke's neck, pulling her towards him. She didn't resist and their lips met.


End file.
